Team QORK
by Mrotrax
Summary: A new team comes the Beacon Academy from a recently decimated Academy and each member with chips on their shoulders. As they try to fit in and befriend Teams RWBY and JNPR, their pasts come to light and start linking with the lives of the others at their new home. OC X Ruby, will take suggestions.
1. Prologue

"Message for you, Headmaster."

Ozpin put down his morning tea to go through the paperwork atop his desk. Running a world class Hunter Academy didn't happen by itself after all.

And speaking of Hunters, there were some fantastic new recuirts this year that Oz planned on keeping his eye on: Teams RWBY, JNPR…and attitudes aside, team CRDL.

Glynda Goodwitch was one of Beacon's top teachers and Oz's right hand woman

"…you seem distressed by this." Oz noted. "What's the matter, Glynda?"

Glynda hung her head and let out a sigh.

"Something horrible has occurred." She said. "Something that we all knew may happen and planned for…one of the major reasons the Hunter Academies came under fire when they started up. We only got news of this from a literal last second transmitted report."

Oz maintained his calm demeanour, pouring himself another cup and readying for the bombsell to be dropped.

"Please Glynda, get to the point." He sighed. "It's too early for cryptic talk."

With a sigh, Glenda did as she'd been ordered.

"Platinum Academy…has been completely destroyed."

Oz spat out his coffee.

"..What?"

"Platinum Academy was…"

"I heard what you said." Oz snapped before recomposing himself. "I'm sorry Glndya. It's just…."

Platinum Academy. One of the oldest Hunter Academies in all of Remnant. Located in the country of Tarot, formerly part of Mistral. Until recently, it had been the closest to a near idealistically perfect country on Remnant; human and Faunus relations were relatively happy and co-existing, Grimm seemed to be less than abundant and yet less than non-existent…

"What happened?" Oz asked, dread filling his being when Glynda sighed.

"Details are scarce, but from what I gather….a new breed of Grimm appeared and deliberately attacked the school.

"That doesn't sound like anything new." Oz noted.

"It was a single Grimm." Glenda admitted. "Humanoid in design, unbelievably fast and apparently capable of regeneration along with aura negation."

Glanicng at the photos and reports in front of him, Oz rubbed his temples. This wasn't a Grimm invasion; this was a massacre. This new type of Grimm was undoubtably powerful, having being able to annihilate an entire Academy in a single hour.

"There are survivors: The headmaster and one team."

Hearing this, Oz let out a sigh of relief.

"I take it you're offering them shelter?" he asked knowingly.

"But of course. They'll be here later tonight."

"Good. Meantime, try to minimize knowledge of this incident within the campus if you can for as long as you can. The last thing we need is the students worrying about this new type of Grimm showing up at Becon."

"Already on it." Glynda bowed before cracking a smile. "Now, get back to work; those forms don't fill themselves."

Oz looked at the massive stack of papers that had somehow doubled in the time he'd spent talking to Goodwitch.

"…Sometimes I hate this job."

XX RWBY XX

In the early hours of the evening, a transport docked into the port. On it's battered side was a barely still visible coat of arms; two shining yet still gray and dull cards in the grip of a double fishing hook. Behind them was a golden coin. The ship was battered and barely in one piece.

"Looks like they got here without a moment to spare." Goodwitch added.

The door then collapsed along with the staircase.

"Literally."

A sigh was heard before a blur came and landed in front of the two Beacon staff

"Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin bowed respectfully.

"Good to see you again, Oz." The newcomer said. "Thank you for taking us in."

"For you Shamira, there was no need to ask."

Shamira Atuna towered over the two teachers by a full head. Her tanned skin and cold blue eyes showcased the life of a mighty Huntress with many little scars visible through her suit, but her formerly vibrant eyes had dulled slightly. Her long hair was braided into a ponytail that was slung over her shoulde, on which a jacket flew. She flipped a cigar in her mouth and lit it with a snap of her fingers

"You're looking well."

She gave Oz a 'are your serious' look.

"I just lost my entire staff, most of my students. I think you'd forgive me for not being in a chipper mood."

She then looked over her shoulder.

"Boys. Front and center."

Three sets of feet followed Shamira, before leaping off the now collpasinng ship, which promptly fell apart.

"Don't make 'em like they used to, eh fellas?" One mused.

"I am more surprised it made it this far, considering the damage sustained during our escape." Another added.

"Are these your students?" Glynda asked.

"Yes." Shamira, a slight smile taking her face. "Team QORK, one of the best and brightest teams Platinum ever saw

"Aw, shucks…Thanks teach!" The first speaker smiled.

"Don't push it, Ondreji."

The speaker playfully deflated.

Oz took a look at the boys: They carried themselves with dignity and pride in spite of what had happened to them not too long ago, their stances showcasing the likes of Hunter trainees who had combat experience under their belts.

"Wait." Oz noted. "I was told there were five survivors. Where's…?"

The boy who had remained silent or was waking up suddenly became alert and looked around, worry obvious.

"Oh the love of Oum…Quar? Quartz! Where the heck did he run off to?"

Ondrej and the other boy shrugged before their worried teammate glared at them with a surprisingly dark look in his eyes.

"He got bored, saw a Nevermore and jumped out just before we started landing." The more eloquent book sighed.

"Said he saw Beacon from where he was a jumpin' and he'd catch up." Ondreji added,

"AND YOU LET HIM?!"

"Yes/Yep."

"What kind of friends are you?!" The worried boy and Oz snapped together, although Oz seemed more playful than genuinely concerned.

"The kind that have confidence in their leader's abilities." The calm boy retorted, turning his attention to the distraught boy "Unlike you, Kale."

"Quartz is a baby!" the newly dubbed Kale whimpered.

"He's 14 and has a solo Grimm kill count of 42." The calm one retorted again, but Kale clearly didn't hear him, dashing across the port towards the forest nearby.

"HANG ON QUATRZ! YOUR BIG BROTHER'S COMING!"

He then leapt out of the port and stretched his leg…only to immediately fall and land flat on his back.

….

…

….

"Bloke forgot his weapon." Ondreji sighed.

….

"I'm Okay!" Kale shouted. "Landed on my butt! ...Ouchies."

XX RWBY XX

"Oh stop your whining. Be grateful I missed."

The Ursa whimpered as the blade in its eye was shifted upwards, making it screech in pain and trudge along with the boy who held the blade dragged it forward. A Griffin screeched in pain nearby, one of its wings and feet missing and bullet holes in its side.

"I'll get to you, too." The young hunter snapped, before a pair of King Taju suddenly burst in front of him. "Don't move."

The blade's hilt was suddenly separated from the sword, being tossed into the air before landing on it's owner's hand, the handle pointing at the serpent like Grimm. The boy's thumb pressed down on one of the hilt's handle, which bucked and unleashed a spray of bullets. The white Taju fell dead immediately, but the black retreated into the trees.

The boy let out a sigh and slipped on a pair of red glasses whose side he pressed on. He then scanned the area and catching a black motion, fired at it. The black Taju leapt towards the attacker, its fangs barred.

"Need to fix that jamming problem." The boy sighed, pulling the blade out of the Ursa before he leapt upwards and threw his weapon onto the other hand, where a click was heard. He then closed his eyes, focused his aura and landed a blow on the Taiju than sent it crashing to the floor, where it smashed the Ursa and Griffin into dust.

He then flipped out a timer and looked at the time; 6 minutes

"I need to get back into hunting." He mused to himself.

"QUATRZ!"

The boy looked to see a trio of familar silhouettes

"Quartz! Where are you?" Kale shouted hysterically.

"In front of you."

Kale finally turned and saw his younger brother, leaping down and slamming into him, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Are you okay? You hurt? Is Chariot in one piece? What were you thinking? Do you know how worried I…?"

Quartz stopped Kale's rambling with a raise of his hand

"Yes, no, yes, wanted to kill Grimm and I can only imagine."

The other members of team QORK smirked.

"Is that a common sight?" Goodwitch asked.

"Only on Tuesdays." Ondreji said,

"And whenever Quartz starts acting like a normal teenager." Shamira added. "Speaking of which: Quartz, we'll discuss this going off on your own at a later date, come and meet headmaster Ozpin."

Hearing the name of Beacon Academy's headmaster, the younger brother leapt to his feet and dashed to meet

"Oh don't worry about me, lil bro." Kale said sarcastically. "Not like I need help getting up or anything."

Ondreji moved over and flung Kale over his shoulder, taking him back before putting him back on his feet.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Quartz bowed to Oz. "Father told us many good things about Beacon and you as well. I look forward to learning under you."

"Really?" Oz smiled. "And just who is your father?"

"Allen Poe." Kale smiled.

….

"Wait…You're the Poe twins?" Glynda asked in shock before an animate smile took her face. "Oh by Monty, I should've seen it! You have your father's eyes!"

She then looked over to Oz.

"Did you..?"

"I suspected, but didn't want to assume."

She then glanced over to Shamira, who was whistling away.

"Ozzie, Glynnie, I got no idea what you're talking about, but I gotta know…" Ondreji interrupted with a smile. "Where's the pub around here?"

"..This is a school. There is no pub."

"Oh Oum!" He gasped.

"Relax, Ondreji." Kale smiled. "You'll manage."

"But I need me medicine!"

Ondrej, the hungry one, wore a blue scarf over a white coat and toque with baggy sweats. His brown hair was ragged and messy and his skin was grimy from sweat and dirt. He wore fingerless gloves that showed the fingers of a miner, and at his side where small arc like weapons with blades and a round center.

"It is not medicine, it's an addiction." The eloquent boy said, reaching for his ears and suddenly pulling them off and down to his neck like they were headphones. Instantly, two fox ears perched on his head.

"Shaddup Rey!"

The eloquent Rey S. Nard was a fox-type Faunus with a noticeably darkened nose on his otherwise pale skin. Two red and white with black tipped ears peaked on his head, along with a bandana that remarkably resembled the tail of a fox. He wore a dark orange trench coat and gloves along with very unique shoes that resembled rabbit feet. The most noticeable aspect about him however, and one that he would soon come to regret, was that he wore no shirt, revealing a chiselled physique.

"Now fellas, let's get along…Oops."

Kale Poe's jacket dropped, revealing a startling revelation to the Beacon staff: He had no arms. A blacked shirt that hugged his lean form was complimented by green pants and a brace like device on each of his ankles along with polished boots with the same symbol Oz would notice on his brother's vest.

"What?" Kale asked. "You're acting like you've never seen an armless boy before."

The staff looked shocked and ashamed of their gawking, only for Kale to burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding, feel free to look." Kale smiled.

"I assure you," Shamira added. "Kale is just as capable as any other student at any academy…possibly even more so."

"Definatley more so." The younger brother added, getting a playfully shoulder jab by his brother.

Quartz Poe was a 14 year old boy with white, silver-like hair. He had his weapon on his right side at all times and wore a white vest with the image of a crow with a pen in it's mouth, along with slim jeans. He also carried a briefcase with him.

Oz took a look at the youngest memer and immediately made the vow to talk to Shamira about him; much like Ruby Rose, Quartz was by all accounts too young to attend a Huntsmen academy, yet the way he carried himself and his teammates talked about him; you could swear he was almost a professional.

"An interesting lot indeed,"

 **Read and review, would ye kindly? I'll post another chapter later today.**

 **This is both my first RWBY and OC character fic; I feel that's all I should say here since you obviously clicked on the plot with some understanding of what'll happen.**


	2. Breakfast at Beacon

QORK at Beacon

 _Pushing branches from his face, the young man raced through a forest, glancing over his shoulder at the being behind him. The figure was familiar but the vibes he got from it where uncertain._

 _Laughter and crying filled the area around him. No matter how fast he ran, they grew louder and louder._

 _Finally entering a clearing, he stopped and panted for breath before realizing he stood at the edge of a cliff, At the bottom were hundreds of Grimm, all baying for blood and jumping up and down, waiting for him to fall into their mouths._

" _Professor?" Quartz asked hopefully. "Is that you?"_

 _The figure stood up, revealing a towering figure with an evil grin and darkened yellow surrounded by pools of black_

 _The figure then leapt towards Quartz, cackling madly as it's bony and surprisingly strong hands wrapped around his neck_

" _Stand….top…all...with….me…"_

 _A salivating mouth filled with sharp teeth opened up and reached for Quartz's head…_

Quartz rose from his bed panting and sweating

"Everthin' okay, lil mate?" Ondreji, a glass of water in his hands. "You was tossin' and turnin; woke us all up."

Quartz took the glass and downed the water without a second thought. As he handed it back, he then saw that Ondreji hadn't been lying; Kale and Rey were wide awake as well.

"I…I was…I saw him again."

Ondreji and Kale's eyes widened and the narrowed, the former clenching his fists with the other bit his lips

Rey gave Quartz a light hug and patted him on the shoulder.

"He's not here." He said simply. "He can't hurt you, or Kale, Ondreji or me anymore."

"But we never found…"

"Quartz." Kale sighed, gently butting his forehead with his brother's. Quartz instantly calmed down.

"What do we say about bad dreams?"

"…T-t-they're not real."

"And what is real?"

"…r-right now?"

"Right now." Rey smiled, patting his leader on the head.

Quartz let out a sigh of relief and laid back down

"Thanks, guys."

The other three smiled and went back to their beds, drifiting back to sleep for a few more hours.

XX RWBY XXX

Not too long after the nightmare drama had subsided, it was morning and time to get into classes. The boys slammed their alarm clocks quiet and yawned together before slipping into the uniforms they;d been provided the previous night. Quartz buttoned Kale's shirt for him.

Then then made their way to the boy's bathroom and began washing up. After splashing themselves with cold water, Rey, Ondreji and Quartz brushed their teeth in perfect unison while Quartz brushed Kale's teeth. They then each took a mouthful of mouth-wash, gargled together and spat.

"Good morning!" The caferteria staff smiled warmly at the half alive teens. "Order whatever you want for breakfast boys. Your teacher said it's on her."

Their stomachs growling and lips salivating, team QORK composed themselves.

"In that case, I'll take a large stack of pancakes, large bowl of Pumpkin Pete's, ham and cheese omelette, four cups of joe, four cups of OJ, some hashbrowns and sasuages….oh and an apple with cheese."

"Thanks for getting us breakfast, On." Kale smiled. "You didn't have too, but thanks."

"Um…I wasn't." Ondreji confessed.

The chef's eyes widened at the realization that the three tray heavy meal was apparently meant for one person,

"Don't worry. He can and will eat all of that." Quartz pointed out.

"What, is he eating for two?"

The boys turned to see their fellow early risers for the breakfast line; four girls who carried themselves like a team: a busty blonde, a petite white haired girl who carried herself with more elegance than most, a long haired ravenette and the shortest of them; a black haired girl with red highlights.

"Honestly" He just might." Quartz smirked, getting shocked looks from his teammates. "What? Only Kale can crack wise?"

"Why hello, beauties." Ondreji smiled smoothly, taking off his toque and slicking his hair back. "What are nice lovelies like you doing in such a rough n' tumble place like Beacon? You'd make great Huntresses, but still

"Better than being a hobo like yourself." The silver haired girl said.

"Sheesh." Ondrej irked back. "Liked you better before you talked. Real buzz-kill, this chica."

He was kicked upside his head by Kale

"Ignore him." Kale smiled weakly, bowing his head in apology. "He's an idiot and could use a better bath."

"And Weiss ain't the bets at making friends." The blonde smiled. "I'm Yang, nice to meet ya…?"

"Kale." The armless boy smiled, before motioning his head over to his teammates. "Kale Poe. This is my team; the Faunus is Rey S. Nard, the hungry flirter is Ondreji…"

"Oi!"

"Oh shut up, you know it's true!" Kale smirked.

"Don't mean you got talk down on me in front of these lovelies!" Ondreji whined as the first tray of his order was handed to him.

"Yes it does." Quartz added, before having a sleeve wrap around his head and pull him into an embrace.

"And this lil scamp is the light of my life, the reason I get up every morning; my beloved baby brother Quartz."

"…Hello." Quartz waved back.

"Well, since we're on the topic," Yang smiled. "Our Faunus is Blake…"

"Salutations."

"You're already meet Weiss

The silver-haired heiress waved back as the other girl tried to sneak away, only to be pulled into Yang's arms

"And this little cutie is my little sister Ruby." Yang bragged happily.

"um…hi?" Ruby waved back shyly, making the boys smile at her cuteness.

"Forgive me for asking but…are you new?"

The boys froze for a second

"We're transfer students from Paltinum Academy." Rey quickly said. "And Quartz here is well…"

"Please don't say special." The boy begged.

'A blooming prod…wait a sec…Weiss? As in Weiss Shnee?" Ordreji asked, Rey suddenly turning at taking a look."

"Why yes indeed," The heiress said proudly, only to feel two of the boys glare at her; Rey and Ondreji, who barely acknowledged his breakfast order being finished and handed to him. The Fanus boy then skipped ahead of his friend and placed his order

"That's…odd." Quartz said

"Sorry just…hw much do you know about your family;s business in Mistral?" Kale asked, trying to salvage the situation

"Not very much or very good." Blake noted.

"They..worked in mines there." Kale admitted, finally ordering his breakfast and leaving Quartz alone

"Um….I…" The boy blundered. "In an attempt to diverge this uncomfortable topic which I didn't want anyone to be aware of, if it's not too much, what kind of weapons do you use?"

"Well, we can't show em here," Yang explained. "But I use gaunlets, Blake uses a whip

"Oh, kinky!" Ondreji beamed.

"Shut up, you bogan!" Rey snapped.

"…Weiss uses a raiper and Ruby uses a Sycthe."

Quartz shut down for a moment.

"A s-s-scythe?"

"Oh no…" Kale groaned

"Oh Bollocks." Ondreji groaned, Rey smacking his head

"What?" Yang asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, on the contrary…" Kale shook his head.

"You have an honest to Monty scythe?" Quartz asked, his eyes suddenly glowing and his body briefly chibifying as he hounded Ruby with questions. "How long is it's its reach? What color is it? What type of metal did you use? Is if a rifle or a kusanagi addition? Oh, oh! Is it a pure scythe? How about aura imbument?"

"My little brother is a scythe fanboy." Kale admitted. "Loves them to death, though he can't use them. Got Mom's swordplay."

Ruby was having mixed emotions, she was flabbergasted by the boy's barrage of questions, but happy someone was interested in her baby.

Quartz suddenly stopped an recomposed himself, bowing slightly

"I'm sorry. It was rude of me to act like that without having wmy own weapon for you to look at…"

Now Ruby's eyes were glowing.

"What do YOU use?"

Quartz's eyes glowed with pride and he began to explain….only to be pulled away to reality

"Wait, wait! I was about to answer!"

"Another time, breakfast first. See around, team RWBY! It was a pleasure to meet you!" Rey called back as he pulled Quartz to order his breakfast

"See ya later, Team…?"

"QORK!" The boys all said. "If you're going to make jokes, wait until we're gone!"

Before comptely disappearing into their breakfasts, Yang and Kale exchanged knowing grins, much to the fear of the other two members of team QORK.

"Oh no." Rey whispered, fear in his voice. Ondreji saw the look and instantly knew what it meant.

'Oh yes!" Kale grinned as Quartz requested his breakfast while his brother and teammates waited.

"No! No, no, no, no, no and bloody no! Read me lips Kale: We! Are! Not! Hooking Quartz up! Not after what the happened last time you tried, ya blighter!" Ondreji snapped.

"So she turned out to be a cheater and inclined to her own sex, how was I supposed to know?" Kale shrugged. "Besides, I've learnt from my mistake: they'll get along great!"

"What are you bleeding talking about?" The big eater asked. You think that just because they're the same age, geek out over weapons and are bleeding adoreable for their age groups that'd make them fall for each other?"

"With the right action." The armless Hunter smiled.

"Kale." Rey sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I admit that your idea has good reasons behind it and would helped Quartz in getting over what happened at Platinum. In fact, I would be happy if such an arrangement were to come about….provided it is on Quartz's terms, which this most certainly is not."

"Yeah, what the Faunus said!"

"And also…did you just refer to Ruby as adoreable?" Rey asked. "She's almost 4 years your junior."

"What? You sayin' she ain't?"

Just then, a pink and orange blur burst into the room and zoomed past Rey and Quartz, grabbing whatever they fancied.

"Yum! Breakfast! Oh, I'll take that, and that, and that!"

It was a girl with orange hair.

"Oh, I like her!" Ondreji smiled at Nora. "Always great to see such an upbeat beauty in school, wouldn't ya agree, lads?"

He then realized he was talking to himself; his teammates comfortably sitting down and enjoying their breakfast.

"Way to leave a mate hangin, fellas!" He grumbled, trudging over with his three trays worth of food. "And you wonder why I don't get you blokes your bloody breakfast!"

"And listen to you flirt up a storm with another girl? I don't think so." Kale said, sipping at his juice box.

"And On, I don't think about doing your usual shtick with her." Rey said pointing to Nora sitting and chatting with a ninja like boy. The boy weakly smiled at Nora's actions, which in turn brought a smile to the new boy's face; as did the sight of a blonde boy and a redhead in armor befitting a true warrior chatting up.

"Aw…" Ondreji said. "I ship 'em! OTPs!"

"You can't ship real life." Kale pointed out, a pancake dangling in his mouth not unlike Nora a few second ago.

"Bro, don't talk with your mouth full." Quartz said after downing some orange juice and then going for his own cereal.

Rey simply enjoyed his fruit cup and bacon, taking a look around the cafeteria to get a look at his classmates; the cheerful girl and her friends were most likely team JNPR, due to the appearance of Pyrrha Nikos. Next there were four boys dressed in Knights armor, presumably team CRDL….this was confirmed when he saw their arrogant and thuggish attitudes.

He then recongized the ravenette who had been with the Schnee girl….and his blood boiled with hate.

"Well, I'll see you guys in class." Quartz announced. "I'm off to the library."

XXX RWBY XXX

"Shamira, would you please tell me why you excused Quartz from ever taking the Grimm defense classes." Oz sighed to his guest as they enjoyed breakfast together in his office. "I know he's a prodigy in terms of killing them, but surely there's something Porter can teach…"

"Two good reasons." Shamira interrupted as she cleaned off some ketchup from an omelette. "One; because part of Quartz's skill in killing Grimm comes from an unyielding hatred for them; he cannot even see a picture of them without attacking it with the intent to kill. I glanced at the room that class' lectures take place in and would rather not have his relatively spotless record contain property damage."

"..I see." Oz noted.

"Two:" She said, pausing for a moment to show she was serious. "I know for a fact Quartz would be a better teacher than Port."

Oz was shocked by Shamira's declaration: she did not give praise easily, and when she did she meant it. He smiled weakly.

"Now Shamira, it's wonderful to see you have such faith in your team, but Port is a professional with years of experience and…"

"Who does nothing but ramble. To say nothing of his flirting back with female students. I know you're eccentric Oz, you have to be to run a Hunter Academy, its practically an unspoken rule, but for the love of Monty, why would you hire and keep someone like that on pay?

"I have my reasons." Oz said simply. "Now, while we're on the subject, care to tell me about why such a young boy is part of your team?"

Shamira's face broke into a grin.

"Let's answer your question with another: How old were you when you killed your first Grimm?" Before the headmaster could answer she continued.

"Quartz killed a Beringel when he was eight years old."

Berginel. The ape-like Grimm, rare to Vale but common in other kingdoms. They were just as strong as an Ursa once they full matured, and their humanoid forms made them fast. Strength and speed where a dangerous combination. Oz had inwardly mused that perhaps Platnium Academy's destroyer was a sort of mutant Berginel, but decided to save that topic for another discussion.

Besides…the thought of an 8 year old killing such a creature was rather unsettling.

"Oh I forgot. It was a Silverback. And he did it with nothing but a stick and some pebbles."

Oz's glasses dropped from his nose.

"He was fairly banged up afterwards, of course." Shamira confessed. "Got a nasty bruise on his back that took away to heal up, but no scars and the beast was killed quickly and efficiently. And to be perfectly honest, even before that I'd agreed with his parents that he'd start early for his sheer meatal working and weapon forging skills alone. Kale may have inherited their father's rather…different fighting style, but Quarts definitely inherited the Poe family hands. Honestly the boy could've set up shop and lived a happy, normal life making weapons."

Oz smiled warmly at Shamira's talk, which she soon noticed.

"What?"

"This is the first time in all the years I've known you that you've heaped so much praise onto anybody."

She smiled back

"He and his team are all grand…even Ondreji. By the way, check your liquor cabinets; he'll probably have swiped something already."

They then ate in silence for a long time before Shamira sighed.

"I see no point in hiding what happened anymore. I know you have theories, but here it comes."

Oz prepared himself for anything…

"Do you recall a man named….Professor Hansel P. Vincent?"

Oz's form filled with dread but he nodded

"The Grimm researcher. One of the best and only fellows to actually have some understanding the creatures. Member of Platinum staff since he graduated. Won an award not too many years ago if I recall right…What does he…?"

"He went off his rocker is what." Shamira confessed. "Begun conducting experiments without my permission or knowledge….and not the simple dissection type."

Oz's mind began to click everything together.

"Genetic and magical experimentation. Apparently to create a breed of man-controlled Grimm…but then he really went off his rocker when…when…"

"When?"

"…Team QORK found and confronted him after he tried to inject Quartz with something."

 **To be continued….**

 **Next: Classes and Clashes: Quartz vs Team CRDL and Blake vs. Rey!**

 **Read and review would ye kindly?**


	3. Exra: Character Profiles

**Here is a reference sheet for the characters in this fic. Read, Review and offer ideas for couplings/ events, would ye kindly? Ruby and Quartz are already decided however.**

Quartz Poe

 **Age** : 14

 **Hobbies:** Grimm slaying, writing

 **Likes:** Metalworking, forging weapons, scythes, scythe-wielders, weapon inspections, reading, his team

 **Dislikes:** Those who take from others rather than using their own skills, bullies, anyone who talks down Hunters,

 **Weaknesses** : Socially awkward, his hatred for Grimms causes him to rampage at the sight of any, shy around girls after his first (and so far only) date went sour.

 **Personality:** Quiet and reserved most of the time, but when passionate or interested in something, he will go to great lengths to accomplish what he needs to. He remarks that Grimm slaying is the only time he truly feels alive whenever his team is not around. Quartz's most noted quality is his complete and utter faith in humanity's strength, and his hatred for those who don't use their own skills to accomplish their goals, instead relying on others. He is also an avid weapon fanboy, particularly to Scythes due to a mysterious scythe wielder saving him when he was younger. Quartz is also more than happy to repair and upgrade weapons for little or nothing, although he can be blunt and uncaring to when a weapon user turns down his ideas, doing them anyway. As the younger son of the Poe weapon making/artisan family, he is proud of his background.

 **Dream** : To bring the Poe family back to world recognition and become the greatest weapon-maker, along with killing a certain Grimm.

 **Weapon** : Silver Chariot; unique three mode weapon. At base form it is a rapier with a slight katana-like curve. The handle can be separated from the blade and then become a hand mounted gun, or if flipped over, a steel glove to enhance strength. Quartz built it himself when he was 10 years old.

 **Semblance** : Stampede. A motion repeating/amplifying Semblance. For example, if Quartz throws a punch with his semblance active, that punch is repeated multiple times, each punch becoming twice as strong as the last. This semblance can also ehance his speed, but it takes a toll on his body.

Kale Poe

 **Age** : 17

 **Hobbies** : Teasing and cuddling with Quartz, tying knots, roof jumping, thinking up attack names, jump rope

 **Likes** : His brother Quartz, parkour, his team, fighting

 **Dislikes:** Anything that hurts his family's reputation, abusive siblings, the 'certain Grimm' Quartz seeks to kill

 **Weaknesses:** His lack of arms actually does bother him and if brought up in a certain way, he'll shut down in a mostly comedic depression.

 **Personality** : Playful and upbeat are the best words to describe Kale. He is a proud diplomat and wants everyone to be happy…provided that happiness doesn't hurt his family in any way. As the oldest son of the Poe family, Kale is proud of his family heritage along with the fact he has done more without arms in his 17 years than many do in their whole lives.

 **Dream:** To see Quartz truly happy and live up to their parent's reputation, along with creating a support system/program for Hunters and Huntress who lose limbs in the line of duty.

 **Weapon** : Purple Hermit Ankle mounted braces that shoot out garret or barbed wire Kale uses for transport or fighting. An upgraded version of his father's weapon.

 **Semblance** : Awoken. He describes it as 'cruelly ironic.'

Rey S. Nard

 **Age:** 17

 **Hobbies:** scrap-booking, painting, snarking

 **Likes:** Quartz, his teammates

 **Dislikes** : White Fang and anyone associated with them, the 'certain Grimm' Quartz seeks to kill

 **Weaknesses** : His loyalty to Quartz and hatred for White Fang can blind him to potential consequences to his actions.

 **Personality** : Despite being the calmest member of Team QORK, Rey is unflinching loyal to not only his team, but his ideals. He has a fairly black and white view of the world and will stubbornly refuse to acknowledge the grey unless his team is involved. Rey is by far the most protective and loyal to Quartz, due to the team leader saving him from death/hunger when they first met years ago when Rey was a thieving orphan.

 **Dream:** To see White Fang completely destroyed and a Remnant were humans and Faunus live in perfect harmony.

 **Weapon** : Magician's Red; a staff that can fire Dust blasts of varying kinds as well as become a crossbow. Built by and given to him by Quartz.

 **Semblance** : Awoken. Describes it as a dual type: it creates something that he uses to affect either himself or his opponent, but he has no say in its effects.

Ondreji

 **Age** : 17

 **Hobbies** : practicing with his weapon, drinking

 **Likes:** Booze, beauties, battles and his buds (in his words)

 **Dislikes** : The rich, mining, his father, anyone who disrespcts women, being reminded he is technically the baby of Team QORK, the 'certain Grimm' Quartz seeks to kill

 **Weaknesses:** Being sober, his hot-headed nature often gets him into trouble, he is always getting trouble with authority.

 **Personality:** Loud, proud and hot headed, Ondreji lives his life to the fullest with little regard to others due to the harsh childhood he lived as a child worker in a Dust Mine under an alcoholic father, along with being a street punk until Team QRK recruited him. He hates using Dust and anything to do with the rich and powerful, often defying authority for little purpose other than it amuses him. However, Ondreji is truly protective of his team.

 **Dream:** Find and marry a nice but strong and no-nonsense girl, raise a family of adventurers and see the rich brought down to the level of their 'lessers.'

 **Weapon** : Green Hierophant; boomerangs of an unknown number that not only knock out and return to his hand no matter what, but can also slice through almost anything and

 **Semblance** : Awoken. Element based, though not of maiden level.


	4. QORK vs CRDL & Rey vs Blake

Quartz was in the library, filling his mind with the words of a book of poetry. The author was someone he was very familiar with.

"Ah grandpa, you were gone too soon." He mused as he put one book away and started another. "Hmmm…Using a Nevermore as a metaphor for madness….intriguing."

"Hey kid!"

Quartz looked over his book to see the bullies at breakfast standing in front of him.

"…Yes?"

"What're you doing in here? The baby section is that way." The leader, Cardin, Quartz thought it was, pointed.

"Than why ae you here?" The boy asked

"…You talking to me, brat?" Cardin hissed, over the book. "You should know nobody talks to Cardin Winchester like tha…"

"…are you trying to intimidate me?" Quartz asked as he flipped a page, clearly not impressed. "Because you're failing miserably. That armor makes you look pathetic by the way."

He then returned to the book, only for it to be pulled out of his hand by a boy whose eyes were closed. The blue haired boy then skimmed the contents.

"Poetry?"

"What a loser."

"Better than an ignorant philistine like yourself." Quartz mused, his hand stretched. "Now hand that back over, it was getting to the best part."

Cardin's eyes then went to the blade at Quartz's side

"Hey kid. School rules say you can only have yuour weapons out during combat training."

"….do they?" Quartz said. "Well, I like to be prepared at all times. And by the way, you do realize that Grimm can smell armor, right?"

Evidently, CRDL was not aware of that.

"You might as well be wearing 'eat me!' shirts or blaring police alarm lights on your heads. How you haven't died yet is beyond me."

"Well look at the big boy, here!" Russel sneered. "Think you're better than us, don't ya?"

"No." Quartz assured them. "I know I'm better than you. From the way you carry yourselves, you have yet to actually overpower and kill a single Grimm. I killed one when I was eight."

Team CRDL's faces were shocked for a second before Cardin's arrogance kicked in

"Well then, you'd be able to prove it, eh junior?"

The younger boy looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Right here, right now? In the library? While others are reading and trying to get work done?"

"What's the matter? Chicken?"

Letting out a sigh, Quartz turned to the wannabe bullies. He then put one finger to his lips and with his other hand, ushered a 'come get it.'

"Let's make this interesting." The bully added. "I win, and I get that blade…"

Quartz's eyes narrowed

"That blade means more to me than my life. You want it? You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands."

The bell soon rang, signifying another class. With a deep sigh, Quartz took the pile of books to the desk

"Yeah that's right, walk away you baby!"

Team CRDL laughed as they made their way to class, but their victim played them no mind.

"I'm so sorry about that commotion. Could you check these out for me, please?" He then realized something. "I…don't have my student ID car…"

"Sweetie." The librarian smiled gently, shutting him off. She then scanned each of the books to 'repair' before handing them to the boy. "On the house. Enjoy and brng them back in a week."

Quartz smiled and quickly ran back to his room to drop off his reading material before class.

XX RWBY XXX

It was now combat training, a class everyone looked forward to.

"Did I miss anything?" Quartz asked as he joined his team at the front of the class, pulling out a scroll and getting ready to take notes.

"Nah." Kale mused. "Port just rambled on and on. How's the library?"

Quartz frowned slightly.

"It was fine until…"

"Well lookie here fellas, it's our pal the bookworm."

"…They showed up."

Team CRDL sneered at the new boy and his friends, who paid them little mind.

Glynda then came to the front.

"Today, were going to try something a little different. Isntead of one on one fights, we'll have a single team battle. Any volunteers?"

Nora raised her hand animatingly, as did Yang

"Come now….No one ELSE is going to volunteer?" She smiled playfully. "Well then, how about Team CRDL vs…..Team QORK?" Glynda suggested.

"Bout time!" Ondreji beamed, leaping from his seat and dashing to the center. "Come on, fellas! We ain't getting any younger, ya know!"

"Looks like it our lucky day boys!" Cardin smirked. "We get to teach the baby how the big boys play."

"Yeah, but whose the baby here?" Kale smirked. "And FYI, a lot of the best started out as late bloomers or stand-outs. Take Ruby over there."

"That shrimp?" Cardin smirked. "Please, we could take her and her team no prob. And Team JNPR? Their leader's an idiot! We're the bets here."

"…I didn't even mention Qwan, but…"

"BEAT HIS STUPID FACE, TEAM QORK!" Juane, Yang, Weiss and Ruby shouted together

"And its Juane, pronounced Jean!"

…

"Really?" Quartz asked. "Then why is there a 'u' in it?"

Juane just retreated deeper into his chair, Pyrra gently patting him on the shoulder.

"Anyways…" Glynda started. "Both teams ready?"

"I was born ready, teach!" Ondreji smirked.

"Let's get the blood pumping, shall we?" Kale licked his lips.

"Bring it." Cardin smirked back.

"And…begin!"

Rey found himself being attacked by Sky Lark, casually blocking his halberd with a bo-staff,

"Magician's Red." Rey calmly explained, pushing back on his foe and hitting him in the stomach and sending him wheeling back from a kick. "That armor hinders mobility. Not that it would do you much good."

Sky growled and leapt upwards in an attempt to take Rey out. The fox Faunus, a bored look on his face, simply pointed Magician's Red upwards and pressed a wrapped button. Instantly, a hail of fire dust came from it and Sky was soon on the ground, slightly burnt but still alive and unconscious.

"Too easy,"

Russel had rushed to Ondreji, trying to slash at him. The other boy kept leaping backwards, eventually reaching into his jacket and flinging two objects at his opponent. Russel blocked them away, only to be hit in the back of the neck and feel a bit of blood leave his arm. Ondreji then caught the two objects…boomerangs.

"Viridi Signum." Ondreji smirked. "Or in easier to understand words; Hierophant Green. These boomerangs not only hit their target and come right back at me, they double as knives and can fire a big bang if they hit right. Since this is sparring, I'll go easy on ya."

"That sounds incredibly inefficient." Weiss said aloud.

"Well nobody asked ya, rich girl." He smirked back, seemingly unaware that Russel was sneaking up behind him with the intent to strike.

CLANG!

One of an uninterested Ondreji's boomerangs had meet the daggers and causally kept them in place.

"What did I just say?"

Russel quickly leapt back and threw one of his daggers, which was blocked and tossed aside.

"You're an insult to long range fighters, mate! Where I came from, you'd been snuffed in yer bed f ya pulled a weak move like that!"

Russel, like anyone, became enraged at the process of being deemed weak and rushed to Ondreji like a madman, seemingly dedicated to ending his life.

"You ever wonder why I'm always covered in dirt?" Ondreji smirked as the dagger neared him….

Only to shatter on impact.

The class was shocked; Ondreji's face was now completely covered in rock, save for his eyes.

"That must be his semblance." Blake noted. "Some type of earth or dirt augmenting armor."

"That's right, kitten!" The boomerang user smirked, winking at the Faunus girl before turning his attention back to his opponent. "Now then…"

Russel, realizing his weapon was broken, began to back up, only to be grabbed by a rocky hand and pulled to see Ondreji's smirking, now rock free face.

"Lemme ask ya a question, mate." Ondreji smirked as the rock that had been on his face moved down to his free hand. "What looks like a loser, feels like a loser, smells like a coward…and ain't going to be getting up before breakie?"

"…..M-me?" Russel whimpered.

Ondreji smiled.

"Clever girl."

And with a single punch, Russel was eliminated.

"Well…that was a blooming disappointment." HE looked over o Porter. "Hey teach! Got any strong drinks here?"

Meanwhile, Kale bobbed and weaved between the attacks of Dove and his short-sword.

"Missed me, missed me!" Kale smirked, delighting in the irritated face of Dove, who grew more and more desperate to land a hit.

"Stay still!"

"Oh, he does talk!" Kale smirked. "I honestly thought you were mute! Oh well, this makes it all the more fun!"

"Kale, stop playing around." Rey called from over in his seat.

"Fine, mom." Kale smirked standing perfectly still and letting Dove swing like crazy. "A oney and a twoy and a you know how to doie!"

Kale's keft leg then shot up and disarmed dove before the right hit him square in the jaw. With bond legs in mid-air, Kale cruched them onto his opponents body and flipped, sending Dove skywards.

Kale tehn clicked his ankles together, and lines of barbed wire erupted from his boots. Stepping carefully and the leaping upwards, Kale sent the wire to grab Dove by the armor, the buckled his knees yto drag him towards him.

A head-butt sent Dove to the floor uncouious.

"Well…that was lame." Kale whined. "Hey Quartz, you almost done?"

The leader of Team QORK and Team CRDL had their weapons in an intense lock...at least that's what Cardin thought, Quartz just seemed bored.

He brought his free hand back and rammed it into Cardin's stomach, his foe almost dropping his mace and struggling to catch his breath.

"Come." Quartz growled. "Face a real Hunter…baby wannabe."

The leader of team CRDL, his honour insulted, raced towards his foe and readied to slam his weapon onto the boy's face.

He then realized that his foe was behind him and that the straps of his armor had been sliced off, as had the handle of his mace.

"Do not ever bother me or another student again." Quartz growled as he sat back down to countinue reading. "For scum like you, I'd be fine with staining my blade with human blood…not that you could even make me draw it."

"Wait…You're…" Cardinal asked.

"Yes, I took out your armor without drawing my blade." Quartz sighed, pulling out one of the books he'd checked out. "Doing that would imply either a level of respect or danger. If you're done stating the obvious, shut up, get back to your seat and let me countinue reading. Now, where was I….? Oh yes, 'take thy beak from off my bust.'"

The class was in shock for a few minutes before Glynda composed herself.

"Now…can anyone tell me what went wrong with that?"

XXX RWBY XXX

"So that's Quartz Poe, eh?"

"You've heard of him?" Weiss asked.

"A little." Blake explained. "I'm more familiar with the Poe family name. The Poe family is rather famous….Especially in Tarot."

"Tarot? Never heard of it." The sisters said

"It's the only still functioning state in Mantle." Weiss said. "Techically its part of Mistral."

"I think I've heard of them actually. They've worked with the Polendina weapon designing family a few times." Ruby remembered. "Whenever he gives an interview to Weapons Monthly, General Ironwood speaks pretty highly of them."

"For good reason too." Weiss added on. "My family's company often hired them to design factories and weapons for us."

"And how about Quartz?" Ruby asked, a little too much interest in her voice.

"Oooh…." Yang smirked. "Does my little sister have a crush?"

Ruby's face soon matched her name

"No! I mean…he seems nice, he took down Cardin without breaking sweat and he like scythes and he's kind of cu…WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?"

"Cause I'm your big sister; it's what I do!" The blonde smirked, before a realization hit her and she became a little downtrodden. "So I'm the only one out of the loop on who those guys were?"

"Not nessacarily, Yang." Weiss noted. "The Poe family all but vanished off the face of Remnant four or five years ago."

"As we heard through Kale at breakfast; Quartz is a first year like Ruby and already making quite a name for himself." Blake explained, missing Ruby's eyes sparkle in delight of someone like her. "A genius in Grimm hunting and apparently creator of a three mode weapon that has a lot of developers following his future. His teachers describe him as 'brilliant beyond his years,' but apparently he's also a real loner. No close friends."

"Aside from us."

The girls all looked around for the source of the new yet familar voice, but couldn't find it.

"Down here. On the ledge."

Yang looked over to see Kale, his feet apparently planted to the bottom side of the ledge.

"Could I get a little help, please?" He asked embarrassed. "My weapon doesn't allow for rapid firing and I can't seem to swing over as I usually could. Gonna have to check it later."

"Give me your hand." Yang motioned.

Kale's face turned red

"Oh…um…that….can't happen." He confessed. "I have no arms."

….

….

….

"What."

"…Just get me up, please?"

Weiss and Ruby helped him onto the roof.

"Purpura Eremitae." Kale explained. "Or, in layman's terms; Purple Hermit. Ankle mounted brace that shoots out garret wires for fighting and transport."

Ruby was already gawking over the weapon

"So, you're a puppeteer in battle?" Weiss asked.

"I can be." Kale shrugged. "Sorry, but until I know you better, I'm not telling you too much about me or my team's combat strategies."

"A sound reason." Blake noted.

"Cool fight, by the way." Yang pointed out before Ruby butted in

"The way you took out Dove…you were all!" She started making karate sounds, to which Kale chuckled

"She do that often?"

"Only when she's excited." Weiss sighed.

"So that's a yeah?"

"So not to sound rude but…" Yang asked.

"What's it like to live without arms?" Kale cut off with a smile on his face. "Honesty, I don't know how you answer that. Never gave it any thought. I wanted to climb a mountain? I climbed a mountain. I wanted to fight? I fought."

"Maybe we could spar sometime." Yang suggested. "Been meaning to work on my defense against a kicker."

Kale smiled.

"I think I'd like that."

"Not to intrude on this moment, but what are you doing here, Kale?" Weiss asked

"Honestly?" He asked. "Spying and trying to find out more about you gals."

"You could've simply asked." Blake noted

"Yeah…" Kale realized. "But…my little bro wants to catch up on schoolwork and…kind of forbid me from doing this."

"Why?" Weiss asked, Kale ignoring her and looking at Ruby.

"Honestly, you're getting it easy: My little bro is usually a little rough around the edges." Kale explained. "That…and I like you gals. Seem like a great team."

Team RWBY smiled at his words.

"Now, if you lovely ladies will excuse me…" Kale smiled as he readied Hermit Purple. "I'm going to explore via the bird's eye view."

He then shot a wire into one of the towers and let it pull him forwards. Before firing another into a tree and being pulled in that direction.

"That also seems incredibly counter-productive and boarderline useless." Weiss noted.

"After what he did in class?" Ruby pointed out.

"And besides." Yang pointed out. "Just shows how skilled he is."

Ruby looked at her sister

"Why Yang…do YOU have a crush?"

Yang just shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

XXX RWBY XXX

"Blake Belladona."

After dinner, the female Faunus turned to see her QORK equivalent following her, a tension in his form promising pain.

"Rey. What can I do for you?"

She was not preapared for the answer:

"Die."

…

"Excuse me?"

"You can die….former White Fang Operative."

Blake froze. How did he?

"Do you remember a small village in Tarot named Packadermia?" Rey asked, not giving her a chance to respond. "White Fang came to it and gave the Faunus a choice; either join them and kill all the humans present, or be killed along with them."

Blake had not actually been involved with the incident, but she'd heard of it; the commander of that incident had been fired and sent to be put down, but from the way Adam and the other high officials had been acting, they'd apparently gotten away after killing several soldiers.

"I was there." Rey snarled. "I watched as your comrades butchered my friends and family for refusing to go along with ther demented view of the world. If not for Quartz and Shamira I would've died too."

"Rey…" Blake tried to choose her words carefully. "I…I know this won't mean much, but I'm sor…"

"You don't get to be sorry." Rey growled, reaching behind his back and revealing his weapon.

"I don't know who did it." Blake responded as she slowly reached for Gambol Shroud careful not to alert Rey.

"Regardless…" Rey said. "Your very existence is an affront to all those who have suffered at their hands."

Magician's Red then fired a blast of Red Dust that hit Blake dead on…but she dissipated,

"So…a clone based Semblance." Rey mused, sensing Blake above him with her whip now ready.

Blake's whip threw the weapon away and she prepared to slice Rey unconscious, but the fox boy gave her not chance to enjoy this tiny victory as he rushed to her and delivered a brutal palm strike to her mid-riff.

Blake stopped herself from completely falling only to loose track of Rey long enough for him to grab his weapon. She quickly shifted Gambol Shroud into katana mode and raced to meet him, their weapons struggling against each other before she kicked him away.

"Stay back and stop fighting me!" She said. "I don't want to hurt you, Rey!"

"A shame." The Fox growled, placing his hands on the center of Magician's Red. "Because the only way you're getting out of this….is when one of us lies dead!"

The weapon then splintered into multiple parts. While she knew she shoud attack, Blake was shocked when Rey converted the staff into a crossbow, fully loaded with Dust enchanced arrows.

"Get ready to become extinct, White Fang scum."

He unleashed an arrow that Blake narrowly dodged, but fell onto the ground when she saw her legs were frozen and Rey was marching over.

"If it will make you feel better…" She sighed. "Take my life. But please…Leave Sun and Team RWBY alone."

Rey had a surprised look on his face, but straightened it.

"I have no plans to harm them unless they support White Fang. Say hello to your victims for me."

He then leveled the crossbow directly over her head….

"BLAKE!"

"REY!"

The fox Faunus paused to see the young leader of his team pressing the sheathe of his blade against his own weapon, an angry and hurt look in his eyes. Over his leader he could see the rest of team RWBY getting in formation to protect their teammate.

"Stand down, Rey." Quartz commanded.

"No, I will not." Rey growled through his teeth, putting all his strength in pushing the surprisingly strong 14 year old back. "She needs to be put down! For the good of all that White Fang have hurt, I will not rest until she…!"

"STAND DOWN!" Quartz snapped, his thumb noticeably reaching for one of Chariot's handles.

Rey saw this and with an angry growl, deactivated Magican and stood down.

"Now apologize to Team RWBY for your actions." Quartz commanded, surprising all in the area.

"What?" Rey snapped. "Never! Blake doesn't…"

"Apologize!"

The two boys and Team RWBY turned to see Glynda and Shamira walking over, angry looks on their faces.

"Girls, take Blake to your room." Glynda ordered.

"Quartz, you go back to Team QORK's room." Shamira followed in suit. "Rey, come with me."

Before departing, Rey shot Blake one more hate-filled look.

"You won't always have someone to protect you." He growled. "There will come a time when it'll be the perfect opportunity. And when that time comes, I suggest you watch your back, murderer…because I'll be ripping it apart."

XXX RWBY XXX

Shamira was a proud Huntress of near legendary fame. She had seen and done things most would never dream of even before becoming Headmistress of Platinum Academy and….the incident. It took a lot for her to lose her temper, but when she did….

"WHAT IN MONTY'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?"

She was bloody terrifying.

"I-I.."

"Don't speak!" Shamira snapped, only to calm herself down. "Rey, you have every reason to hate White Fang for what they've done to you and others like you, I will not deny you that. But Blake is a student at Beacon and you tried to kill her!"

"She is scum!" Rey snapped back in defense. "All of White Fang needs to be stomped out, even those who are only assiocated with it! It's the only way to destroy them, I would've been doing the world a favor!"

"And after what you did, what does that make you? I heard her story from Oz and the rest of her team, Blake's trying to turn her life around and feels no more love for the organization than you do. If anything, maybe you should give a chance, she might help…!"

"She doesn't deserve the chance!"

SMACK!

….

Everything went quiet for a full two minutes.

Shamira's handprint stung the young Faunus's cheek

"Not once have I ever struck a student." Shamira sighed. "And I certainly never imagined it would be you, Rey. If anything, I should've struck Ondreji at least 50 times this year already. You're better than this. You, more than any student I've ever had. I'm…. I'm disappointed in you, Rey."

Rey hung his head in shame

"You're lucky Oz is letting this go. In any other circumstance, you'd be on your way to prison…and I hate to sound like Ondreji but…do you know what they do to Faunus in prison?"

"Please don't answer that and simply tell me my punishment."

"Very well; as punishment for your actions, teams RWBY and QORK are temporarily exchanging members. Blake will be part of team BORK. And to make sure you behave and keep your anger in check, Quartz will be taking her place in Team RWQY. If you step out of line, even once….he will be expelled along with you."

Rey was shocked and by this and spat out his water.

"But Headmistress, you know Quartz is…not the most sociable person…."

Shamira surprised him by smiling.

"Is that so?"

….

"Why am I filled with dread?"

Shamira simply smiled.

"Oh my Monty, Kale must be having a fit." Rey sighed.

XXX RWBY XXX

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" Kale squealed while jumping up and down. "Nieces and nephews, here I come! You hear that, mom and dad? Quartz has a girlfriend and not only is she adorable, she's a Huntress!"

Ondreji simply took a sip from a bottle he'd smuggled into his room.

"…That you care about that more than gettin' a babe of ya own says so much about ya, mate."

"SILENCE IGNORANT BOGAN! You will not ruin this for me!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly? And offer suggestions on where the story should go!**


	5. New Teams and Field trip horror

Quartz, with a sleeping bag under his arm and a small bag of toiletries in his free hand, sighed as he stood in front of the door to team RWBY's room. The nervousness that had filled him an hour ago had not ceased.

 _Why did Rey have to go and act so stupidly?_ He asked himself for the umpteenth time.

Now, here he was, about to switch places with the once his teammate had tried to kill. Not maim, not prank, not even seduce….kill. The younger Poe boy thanked Oum that Ozpin had been gracious enough not to expel Rey, and then cursed the Beacon headmaster for the punishment he'd decided to enact on Team QORK as a whole.

As if adjusting to a new team wouldn't be scary enough for him, Team RWBY was, prior to his Q replacing the B and turning it to Team RWQY (Rookie), was an all-girl team. And to make to add even more worry to the 14 year old boy, they were pretty girls. Beautiful, powerful and utterly fearless, girls.

Almost like SHE had been…

 _This is not Faye._ He reminded himself. _They are not Faye._

His ex-crush's image filled his mind, but he shook it away.

 _Don't think about that! Remember what Shamira and Kale said. Find stuff to keep you busy. Keep you busy, Keep you busy. Keep you busy…..And this? This whole thing Rey caused? Think of it as a training exercise. Yeah, that's it! A training exercise. After all, we can't always work with the team we start with once we go pro….and besides, there's a scythe wielder in this team!_

Ruby Rose's image filled Quartz's mind, as did visions of the scythe he imagined she'd have; she hadn't had time to answer his questions at breakfast, so this left his mind open. The Poe boy then remembered she seemed like him a sense; her older sister, Yang if he recalled correctly, seemed to be very outgoing while she gave off the impression of keeping to herself.

He then reminded himself to mind his manner and not push the subject of weaponry beyond what it had to be.

With one more, this time cleansing, sigh, he gently rapped his knuckles on the door.

 _Okay Quartz…be ready for anything._

"It's open!" A cheerful voice beamed.

He slowly opened the door, to find it argueably organized and three of the four smiling at him.

"Hey there, Quartz." Yang smiled, tossing him a bottle of water.

"….Evening, team RWBY. I understand that I'm to switching places with Blake for a bit?" He asked weakly.

Weiss paid him no mind, but Yang pulled Quartz in and offered him a spot on a bunk bed.

"Yeah, Ozpin told us. Go ahead and get your stuff ready."

"You make it seem like you're in a hurt to be rid of me." Blake mused, picking up a duffel bag and looking at her replacement.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Blake a full head taller than Quartz, who suddenly got onto one knee and bowed.

"I...for what little worth it may be….apologize for my teammate's actions. On my family's crest, that of the tinkering raven Poe himself, I shall work towards rebuilding trust between our parties, Blake Belladona. Until then, I humbly take full responsibility for your team and trust you to do the same with mine."

"A vow from olden times." Weiss noted, surprised the boy knew such a custom; some of her father's business partners had acted in a similar manner whenever something had gone awry.

Blake had simply smiled and motioned the boy to return to his feet.

"I shall do as you do." She replied. "Please look after Ruby, Yang and Weiss."

Quartz nodded before saying, rather bluntly:

"You went easy on Rey, didn't you?"

Blake nodded, gaining her team-mates attention. She motioned the boy to lean in and whispered, gently yet with some pride in her voice:

"What gave me away?"

Quartz smirked slightly.

"It pains me to say, but as…passionate as he is, Rey is nowhere near ready to take on a real former member of White Fang and come out unscathed."

Sensing her sudden tension, he quickly whispered:

"Your secret is safe with me and you have my permission to remind him of that."

Blake then felt what seemed to be a scrap of paper being put into her free hand. Without breaking eye contact with the young boy, she glanced at it to spy a symbol that matched the one on Quartz's jacket.

"If he or any of my team causes a scene, show this to either them or Ozpin." Quartz explained.

The Faunus left with a slight smile on her face, the enjoyment of beating someone clear in her head.

Eventually making her way to the room of team QORK, now BORK, she didn't even have to knock the door for it to be opened

"Welcome to casa de ORK, milady." Ondreji smiled smoothly, a beer can in his hand. "Drink to wind you down? We got us water, booze, pop, booze…

"…Do you always drink in a school setting?" Blake asked

"Yep." Kale smiled. "Nice to see you again, Blake…though I'd have preferred under better circumstances."

Blake nodded and saw her attacker tied to his chair. Remembering Quartz's words, she handed Kale the paper he'd given her.

"What?" Kale asked. "What am I…?"

Blake's face blushed in embarrassment; forgetting the boy's lack of arms. Ondreji, his drink finished and the can now on the floor, took and unfolded it, showing it to Kale.

"Oh…." The older Poe brother realized.

"Quartz said it'd be alright to show Rey the difference in our skill levels." Blake explained.

Ondreji threw a boomerang that cut his teammate free. Rey growled, breaking from his bonds and readying Magician's Red in crossbow mode for battle….

Blake activated Gambol Shroud's pistol form and let a smirk cross her lips. She was not usually overly vindictive, but this time….she was going to enjoy herself.

 **(AN: You use your imagination to decide how that went)**

XXX RWBY XXX

Meanwhile, back in Team now RWQY's room, the original members were re-introducing themselves to the boy who would be staying with them at least for a night or so.

"I'm fine sleeping on the floor." Quartz offered as confidently and politely as he could, trying to hide his shyness and discomfort at being in a room alone with three beautiful young women. He evidently failed, as Yang got a predatory smile on her face that filled him with dread. Luckily for the boy….

"No." Weiss announced to Yang.

"What?" The blonde asked cutely, as if denying something.

"Just…no." Weiss sighed. "We have a boy with class in this room, you will not corrupt him. Oh and Quartz, you do know you're not supposed to have your weapon with you, right?"

Yang (who was denying the prospect of 'corrupting' the poor boy) and Ruby's eyes shifted to the sheathed sword at the boy's side. The boy instantly reached to cover his weapon from their eyes, a worried and pouty look overtaking his face before he let out a breath.

"Cardin did inform me, but….well, it's kind of ingrained into me." The boy explained. "Our old school would have random fight drills, so you kind of needed to keep your weapon close by."

….

"Fight drills?" Yang asked, her interest peaked.

"Yep. Bell randomly rings, you have to fend off every single student in a battle-royale and get to the cafeteria before you're safe. And that was during class hours. If it was during lunch, you had to get to the lake. And if it was at the lake, you had to get to Shamira's office. And if you were already there you had to get to a randomly chosen classroom. And if it was afterhours, you had to last until dawn."

Yang smiled, her eyes dazzling at the prospect of fighting an entire school and getting marked on it.

"I think I'd have liked it at Platinum." She mused

"I don't know…." Quartz said, rubbing the back of his head. "Aside from that, it was…kind of stuffy."

Ruby's eyes hadn't moved from Quartz's sword; she saw that the sheath was decorated with the same symbol that the boy's clothes bore, with small scratches around it. These gave merit to Qaurtz's statement to Cardin about only drawing his weapon when he felt it nessacary or his foe deserved his respect

The memory of that fight was a pleasant one not only to Ruby herself, but a few others in Beacon. She had no doubt about that.

The girl could see it was held in a sheathe not unlike Weiss' Myrtenaster, but had a slight curve at the end, giving off an almost katana like look. She could also see that the handle, shaped very much like a roman chariot with no horses drawing it, had more of 'trigger' like look in its design than that of Myrtenaster, but judging by the size, unless they were in the sword itself, there was barely room for a single round.

Her interest peaked, she did something slightly out of character.

"How about we have a weapon show-off? I'll go get Crescent Rose!"

And with that, she bounded out of the room and dashed to her locker, not leaving any time to argue.

"Ruby!" Weiss admonished her friend as she was suddenly pulled aside by Yang. "Don't go…!"

"Oh lighten up, Weiss." Yang smiled. "Poor kids are opening up, best to keep that going. Sides, you remember what Kale said…"

"What did Kale say?" Quartz asked, getting worried and angry.

"Oh! Forgot you were actually here…"

"Story of my life back at Platinum." Quartz mused before returning to his angry glare. "Now, what did Kale tell you?"

"That you're usually not easy to get along with." Weiss said simply.

….

….

"Mental note." Quartz whispered. "Punish big brother. And thank you for being honest, Ms. Schnee,"

He then moved to drop his sleeping bag on to top of Blake's bed, unzipping it open before returning to his spot. While he did this, Weiss whispered to her teammate:

"You just want teasing material for Ruby."

"I neither confirm nor deny."

Ruby then returned with her 'baby' and handed it Quartz to inspect. The boy's eyes began to sparkle with anticipation and his hands twitched as he reached to take it. However, Ruby then pulled it behind her back and pointed to his weapon. With an understanding smile, Quartz went to his side and unsheathed his blade.

"Argentum Aliquam… or more simply, Silver Chariot."

It was indeed mostly a rapier in design, but the blade itself was, as Ruby had suspected, more like a katana. And the blade itself was in excellent condition; no scratches, glinting off the light in the room and just as its name implied, silver in tone.

"What's up with the fancy names?" Yang asked.

"Oh right! It's original Tarotian." Quartz explained. "We always address something in Tarotian before we translate. Sorry for the confusion, it's a weird little hobby of my dad's he passed onto me and Kale."

Ruby handled Silver Chariot with care, inspecting the blade and handle

"If you flick the left side of the handle, you'll see something cool." Quartz smiled, Crescent Rose at his side and unopened.

Ruby did as he suggested, and the blade fell off before the handle flipped onto itself, becoming a boxing glove.

"That is so cool!" She smiled, Yang sharing interest in this. Ruby then realized that Quartz hadn't opened Crescent Rose and showed him how to do so.

Instantly, the boy squealed in joy as he examined the scythe, leaping over the room to get better view

"The details!" Quartz beamed, gently lifting it to see the shifting mechanisms. "Ah, a rifle alternate mode..and some rapid fire ability, I see."

Ruby smiled at the praise Quartz was giving her baby, which promptly turned to annoyance when Yang and Weiss shoved their weapons into his face to examine. While interested, he clearly wasn't as enthralled.

"I like the gauntlet-design and applaud a fellow martial artist." He'd simply told Yang. "Have you ever considered adding tazers or some other additional feature?"

Yang, while happy with her weapon, had arguably NOT considered that, but gave it some thought.

For Weiss, he was strictly critiquing.

"A Dust-heavy weapon requires major maintence, and the single mode design does limit possibilities…"

"Well, we'd better get some sleep." Weiss noted, cutting him off. "Field trip tomorrow!"

The girls went to their respective beds, Quartz doing the same to his sleeping bag.

"Night, Quartz."

"Night Ruby, Yang, Ms. Schnee."

"It's Weiss."

….

….

"Oh come now, no one falls asleep that fast!"

XXX RWBY XXX

The next morning, teams RWQY, JNPR, CRDL and BORK followed Glynda to the forests behind Beacon; Forever Falls. They were each to retrieve a jar of syrup from the trees, which some where looking forward to more than others

"Alright! Finally, a field trip I can sink me teeth into!"

When no one was looking, Ondreji pulled out vials from his jacket he filled with syrup, giddiness clear in his form.

"Ondreji." Blake said once she noticed this.

"Please, call me On. And yes, cute kitty?"

"Do I need to ask?" She pointed to the vials.

"What?" He asked. "There's great booze to be made from this stuff, I ain't not taking advantage of that!"

"Ignore him, Blake." Kale said as he and Rey, who now sported a black eye and bruises, filled up their jars of syrup. "We're almost done."

"Excellent work."

"If Quartz was here, we'd already be home." Rey pouted, cringing from his bruises.

"What happened to him?" Pyrra asked in an attempt to take Juane's going off with Cardin off her mind…and after seeing how Nora kept downing the syrup she and Ren collected.

"We've traded members for a while." Yang explained. "We get Quartz, they get Blake as team leader."

"And apparently, someone didn't think her a worthy leader. On a related note, how's your pride, mate?" Ondreji asked, no shortage of snarkiness in his tone.

"Now On, be nice." Kale smiled, clearly holding in laughter. "There's no absolutely shame in losing to a girl like Blake…."

Rey smiled in hope of at least one teammate being supportive of him….only to realize Kale and Ondreji were getting close enough for the miner to hold onto the armless boy with devilish smiles on their faces.

"….but there is when you get your butt kicked and she's asleep!"

They burst into laughter, with Rey pouting as he pumped Syrup away, trying to ignore the memory of what had transpired the night before they went to bed…and before breakfast. And after breakfast. And weapon prep. And while following Glynda:

Blake had completely wrecked him.

Completely, utterly, no questions asked…beaten him. Not even breaking a sweat. Rey now knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Blake had been holding back when he attacked her. Considerably.

He looked over to Quartz, who was helping Ruby, the whole member of his temporary team he felt comfortable around since Miss Schnee glared at him and Yang was flirty, gather her syrup with a trick he'd picked up.

"If you tilt the jar ever so slightly against the hole…" He demonstrated, and to the amazement of many, the syrup gushed out quicker than usual, yet still cleanly. "There you go."

"Thanks!" Ruby smiled, not noticing the slightly jealous look on her teammates' faces.

The groups now had more than enough syrup and started to relax.

"So…how're things going?" Ren asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I've been wondered about that." Kale added. "Has my baby bro been hounding you ladies for weapon details?"

"KALE!" Quartz shouted in embarrassment.

"Actually, he's made suggestions that I'm at least thinking about using." Yang admitted. "Though you weren't kidding when you said he was a scythe fanboy, he spent most of the night praising Ruby's; barley gave me and Weiss' weapons a second glance."

"Why're you so enthralled with the scythe anyway. Quartz?" Weiss asked suddenly, hoping to get some measure of 'revenge' on the boy who adored her partner's weapon but considered her's boring.

Quartz looked from side to side, embarrassment on his face.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"Of course!" Ruby quickly replied, glaring at her sister and Weiss to follow in suit before motioning Quartz to explain.

Kale was soon at his brother's side and offered a comforting look.

"Nothing to be worried about."

And with that, the younger Poe brother recounted his tale, not stopping to look at any reactions.

"Well…About four years ago, our family was out camping for a couple of months. Just me, Kale, mom and dad. One day, I got bored and went exploring. Walked for hours and hours….suddenly realized I was way too far gone. I wasn't worried too much at first though. I'd killed Grimm before, so when they showed up, it wasn't a big deal….until that dragon showed up. I was pretty much lunch; but suddenly, someone with a scythe showed up and sliced it in two. Never saw their face, barely remember the weapon itself; I was so exhausted from fighting I collapsed afterwards."

"Dad found him close to camp around dinner time." Kale finished. "And before anyone else asks…my little brother first killed a Grimm when he was 8."

The two brothers sighed away the memories before hugging, Kale nuzzling Quartz's hair against his cheek.

Ruby and Yang smiled at the scene after getting over the story, both making a point to ask their uncle at a later date if he he'd ever been in Tarot. Pyrra and Blake's respect for the younger Poe brother went up considerably, as did Weiss. Nora was in awe of the boy who'd killed a Grimm so young, and Ren silently observed.

"I'm going for a two minute walk overheard." Quartz announced quickly. "I'll stop wherever I am after that and stare at the sky for a while. Back in a half hour."

He paid no mind to Kale's requests he'd stay safe.

For the next few minutes, the teams relaxed…until they heard the thumping of feet and Russel shouting without stopping:

"URSA! URSA!"

…..

….

"Oi. Oi, mates!" Ondreji shouted. "Maybe it's the syrup getting to me, but… Ain't them blokes the lads whose arses we kicked yesterday?"

Kale strained his eyes

"Yeah…but the one Quartz fought isn't with them."

"And why would they be run…ning." Weiss and Ruby asked together.

They then heard a shrill scream

"That sounds like Juane!" Yang noted, her team raising to get ready.

"No, Juane's shrill is still somewhat male." Pyrra noted. "Not much, but somewhat. That was just pure cowardice."

"Well, now we know where Cardin is." Blake mused.

….

….

"We'd best hurry and save him." Pyrra sighed, the other getting up to follow.

"Should we?" Ondreji asked.

"Yes." The famous fighter sighed. "If we leave him to die, we're no better than him."

"Okay, but must we? I'm sorry love, but hear me out on this…. I'm a take a stab in the dark and call it; nobody here'd really mind if we never saw that arse-hole again."

No one confirmed or denied.

"As much as I actually want to agree with you on that…" Rey sighed

"That's disturbing, and I agree with you and know where you're going with this." Kale noted with a nod.

"There is one other reason we should head in that direction." Ren noted.

"And what's that's that?"

"Quartz is still out there." Kale mused.

"Yang, Blake. Go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby ordered.

"You two go with them." Pyrra added to Nora and Ren, before turning her attention to the remaining members of team BORK. "Can any of you track him?"

Rey nodded and dashed off, the others following.

XXX RWBY XXX

Cardin fell on his face as the one eyed Ursa marched closer and closer to him.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was going to prank that Quartz kid and Pyrra with the syrup he'd had Juane collect…and then Juane had to go and grow a spine, refusing to prank the kid.

His team had then moved to help him teach the upstart a lesson…but then the Ursa had shown up and they'd run for the hills.

The drawing of a blade and screaming of the Ursa informed him he was still alive, and he looked up in hope…only to see the face of the one person he hated most.

"Oh." Quartz mused as the creature in front of him. "You're still alive.''

The Ursa stopped roaring in pain and growled at the boy.

"You…know this thing?"

"I was talking to you, idiot." Quartz snapped at Cardin. "Why haven't you dealt with it? You made it to Beacon, show the skills! To answer your question…yes, I blinded it…."

He then spied Cardinal's armor with syrup on it.

"You. Are. An. Idiot."

The Ursa's one eye glowed with rage….this newcomer was the brat that had taken it's other eye and forced it to marched closer to the academy as a mule! It would not be humiliated a second time, and leapt toward to swallow him whole.

"QUARTZ, BEHIND….!" Ruby shouted, only to see her temporary team-mate leap over the Ursa and pressing the right side of Chariot's handle. The blade detached and vanished into the back of Quartz's jacket as the handle landed on his fist and made a clicking sound, opening the handle's bottom into a rifle.

The Ursa roared again as its prey flicked on some glasses before pressing the right side of his weapon again, unleashing a spray of bullets.

The creature moaned from the pain from the tiny holes in its arms and neck, glaring at its beater as he landed on his feet and reassembled his weapon.

"I'm in the middle of a conversation, teddy." He snapped. "Wait a minute, then I'll put you out of your misery."

….

…

"Did he seriously just tell an Ursa to wait?" Pyrra asked

"After pumping it full of bullets?" Ruby followed, her eyes glowing in awe at the third weapon mode Quartz had alluded too.

"That's my baby bro for you." Kale smirked.

As the others watched, Cardin made a dash to safety, no longer caring about anything else but his own safety.

"Coward." Rey and Weiss noted.

Quartz let out a sigh and then unsheathed Chariot in wind form.

"You have enjoyed a full life. Return from whence he you came…Grimm scum."

With a swing of the blade, the creature was split into two and dissipated. Quartz flicked the blood from the blade and resheathed his sword.

Kale turned to Pyrra.

"So….?"

Pyrra smiled

"I'll admit, I believe the stories now."

The youngest boy turned around and put away his glasses, looking around for the person he'd saved….who suddenly appeared and tossed a jar of syrup onto him.

"HA! Got you, brat!"

"…Really?" Quartz asked, not even offended or hurt. He just licked off as much syrup as he could.

"Hey!" Ruby snapped. "He just saved your life!"

"I could've…!" Cardin started, only for his mace to hit him in the side through Kale's careful maneuvering. The older Poe glared at Cardin.

Juane just got up and offered Quartz a rag, which the younger boy took. He then glared at Cardin

"Go ahead and blab my secret. I don't care anymore. If this is how you treat someone who saved your life…"

Pyrra made a note to inquire as to what was meant by this later, but helped Juane and Kale clean up Quartz as best as they could.

"You okay?" Ruby and Kale asked together, getting a sigh and slight smile.

"That was the best you could do huh?" The boy glared at his supposed senior/better. "Syrup? That's just….pathetic."

He didn't even look at the bully as he walked back to the others. Ondreji on the other hand, threw a boomerang that sent Cardin to the ground.

Just then another Ursa burst onto the scene and leapt towards Cardin.

Juane suddenly leapt in front of the Ursa's claw and used his shield to block the claws. Quartz, seeing this and ignoring the others, leapt over the Ursa in an attempt to distract it and then sliced it's legs, diverting its attention from Jaune.

He then stabbed the creature in the back while Juane delivered a slash to its mid-side, being sent away by a claw strike. Qaurtz leapt in front of the beast and stabbed it in the lung before jumping out of Juane's way. The blonde swordsman nodded his head to Quartz, who responded in kind.

The two swordsman then rushed at the Ursa from different angles, Juane cutting off its head while Quartz got its paw. Neither noticed Pyrra's hand glow black as Jaune's shield had apparently moved to block the Ursa's claw, but Ruby and Weiss did.

Kale, Nora and Yang whistled at the sight as the two swordsman shot each other a smile.

"Good moves." Quartz said.

"You too….kid." Juane smirked as he helped Cardin to his feet and growled; "Don't ever….mess with my team…my friends….ever again. Got it?"

Cardin said nothing as Juane walked away, Ondreji and Rey marching towards him.

"Quartz wanted us to tell you he doesn't consider you worthy of holding a grudge against." The fox Faunus explained through his teeth.

"Aye." Ondreji followed. "But we….on the other hand…"

They glared at the coward and cracked their knuckles, moving closer to him.

"Well, we'd best be getting back…" Pyrra started, only for a shockwave to rock the area and send everybody falling to the ground and into some odd places;

Rey and Kale managed to hold onto each other briefly before collapsing onto the ground…in a way they were glad no fan girls could see.

"Rey…." Kale grumbled.

"Yes, Kale?"

"Get off my face."

The fox Faunus did as he was asked and then froze at the sight in front of him. Kale tried to push himself back onto his feet, mentally squealing for joy when he saw Ruby and Quartz holding onto each other for support, the girl then breaking off with a blush on her face. His brother on the other hand, stood petrified, which when Kale looked forward, he followed in suit.

Had he not been pre-occupied, he would've spied Juane in Pyrra's arms and Weiss into Ondreji.

"Well hello, hello…." Ondreji flirtingly smiled to Weiss, who simply stood up and dusted herself off.

"What in remnant was…?" She started, only to freeze at the sight before her, as did the others:

Standing in front of the dead Ursa's body, clawing at its flesh and making the fallen beast gush out blood, was a black humanoid figure, its head currently ripping into the creature's flesh and judging by the sounds of it, very sloppily.

It then froze mid-chew and stood up, its back still to the students.

"Um…everybody sees that, right?" Ondreji asked, whispering. "Please tell me I ain't seeing that."

"…Wish we could, buddy." Kale whimpered. "Really, really, wish we could."

"What…is that?" Ruby asked, receiving no answer other than Quartz shaking.

"H-h-h-h-h-hi-him…." The boy managed.

Pyrra and Juane quickly readied for battle, but the famed fighter took note of the members of Team QORK:

They were terrified of this new presence, and the way their terror showed….they knew what it was.

It then jumped right in front of them from the Ursa's corpse and swallowed the flesh in it's mouth.

The creature's head then twisted like an owl before slinking onto its right shoulder; two blank eyes blinking and darting around the students. Its breathing was eractic, yet not in the way of a dying or worried creature. It's fingers cracked before it seemingly stopped moving.

Then a big toothy smile of razor sharp teeth overtook the lower part of it's face.

" _ **Qu….artz…."**_

Flashes of memory filled Quartz's mind; Platinum in fire and chaos, screams of fear and pain….and this being, that had haunted his nightmare the night before last, marching towards him with obvious ill intent.

That was all the boy saw before his world went blank, courtesy of a chop to the neck by his Faunus teammate.

"Who is the fastest here?" Rey demanded.

"I am, why?" Ruby asked, only to have the boy tossed into her arms.

"Run." Kale demanded. "Fast. Far. Everyone."

The creature then caught a glimpse of Ruby and blinked twice before leaping off the blood from its mouth. It grabbed its head and twisted it back into place, blinking once again.

" _ **Sil….ver…. eyes…."**_

"Wait a tic…" Ondreji said, tension filling his form. "Did he say Silver eye…?"

The conscious members of QORK looked at Ruby, paying close attention to her eyes…and then making a startling revalation.

"What?"

…

"Oh…."

"Shit." Kale and Rey cursed.

The creature then leapt forward, it's eyes focused solely on the silver eyed girl and the boy it'd addressed, only to be blocked by a mass of rock in a humanoid shape.

"On!" Rey snapped.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE?!" Ondreji screamed, trying in vain to halt the creature's advance. "RUN LIKE SALEM HERSELF IS AFTER YAS!"

"But…!" Ruby started.

"No one here can take that thing, but we can slow it down!" Kale snapped. "Just get my brother out of here and have Ozpin evacuate the school!"

The creature's eyes hardened at the sight of its targets getting away and it tossed Ondreji aside.

"Oh no, ya don't!"

The now desperate bogan unleashed every single boomerang he had on him, but the creature bobbed and weaved between them all, even as they came back. Kale activated Hermit Purple and wrapped up the creature in his wire, only for it to grab them and pull him close.

"Oh great." Kale groaned. "You've improved."

With a big smile, the creature threw Kale into Ondreji and began to move towards the other students. Pyrra activated her semblance and, with her hands at her side, commanded Ondreji's boomerangs to stab themselves into place.

The creature realized this and looked at Pyrra before flexing its form and shooting the boomerangs out. Rey, with Magician's Red in staff mode, deflected the boomerangs only to receive a punch to the stomach that sent him flying into a tree. Before losing consciousness, the Fox Faunus saw six familiar figures

"Please…" He begged. "Save…Quartz…"

His world went black.

XXX RWBY XXX

"Get going!" Juane ordered Ruby and Weiss, only to be grabbed and slammed into the ground repeatedly…but when lifted up, he was fine.

" _ **Hrm?"**_ The creature cooed, receiving a shield to the face which had it stagger, and then a mace to the neck. It turned and saw Cardin, who looked terrified and screamed as the monster swung it's fist to his head, only for Pyrra to block it with her javelin and send the creature back a step or two.

"MOVE IT!" She ordered, and Ruby, Weiss holding onto her, activated her semblance and ran as fast as she could.

The creature saw this and leapt skywards, then burst towards its prey.

"Ruby, I don't suppose you can go any faster…?" Weiss asked as she saw the black figure, only for her team leader to stumble and drop both her and Quartz. Weiss, still up, drew her blade and readied to fight as the creature got closer and closer. Ruby followed in suit after seeing Quartz was still unconscious.

"Back off!"

Yang's fist made contact with the creature as Nora slammed her hammer onto the creature's face, Ren fired bullets at it and Blake slashed its stomach. The creature seemingly groaned in pain before its smile returned and it grinned evilly. Its wounds instantly healed.

"Someone explain! Now!" Yang ordered.

"Get back."

Shamira suddenly blocked the creature's path to the students and glared at the monster in front of her.

Irritated by the consistant blockers, the creature then dashed forward, Grimm bone like extursione erupted from its' form:

" _ **QUARTZ!"**_

A Nevermore suddenly flew by and entrapped it in its jaws, flying away as it did so.

Everyone was silent for a while, as the rustling of leaves they soon heard proved to be Juane, Pyrra and Cardin carrying the injured members of Team BORK as best they could. Shamira let out a sigh of relief at her students' safety, with turned to a groan when she saw Glynda and Ozpin catch up to her.

….

….

"We got some explainin' to do, don't we mates?" Ondreji joked.

XXXX RWBY XXX

The Nevermore flew on, away from Beacon, without a care in the world as its prey struggled against its jaws.

Then the prey stopped struggling. Assuming it had made peace and was ready to die, the Nevermore threw it skywards with the intention of swallowing it whole.

But instead of a tasty meal, the crow like Grimm found itself being pulled upwards. Panicking at this odd action, it had just enough time to see the prey now had a black hole in its chest that was sucking it in.

After completely absorbing the Nevermore, the creature grunted in pain as its shoulders stretched and ripped, eventually becoming wings just like those of the Nevermore. It glanced at them flapping and tried to return to Beacon, only to stumble in the air. Stopping itself, it glanced at its new wings.

It needed time to adjust and figure out how they worked.

That filled it with anger, which it channeled into a glare at the Academy, almost ignoring the airship that appeared behind it.

" _ **Quartz…."**_

He'd be the creature's soon enough. It flew inside the airship, were it was greeted by a woman in a dress with a firey like design.

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly? Offer suggestions on where to go from here.**

 **Tarotian will be based off of Latin.**


End file.
